A self-organizing network (SON) employs automation technology to facilitate planning, deployment, operation, optimization, and repair of mobile radio access networks. To date, many self-organizing networks apply rudimentary controls to adjust network parameters. As complexity of networks and the insatiable demand for mobile broadband continue to increase, the need for an automated intelligent SON has never been greater.